Coming out but pushed back in
by SilverSmile
Summary: The truth of Sherlocks sexual preference is made public and some people are less than impressed. Que. John sticking up for his best friend. Hints of slash. NOT for closed minded people!


This story was written for someone who was suffering from people's ingorence and stupidity.

The world would be a better place if people were more accepting and stopping looking at people to judge rather than accept and embrace the wonder that is diversity.

**Warning for slurs and language at the start and references to religion. **

**EDIT: **I was quite up-set to realise I'd inadvertably slightly offended someone in regards to religion. This was never my intention. I fully respect people's religious views, it's entirely their business and I don't have any less love for people based on what they believe in. If you believe in a higher power or not, it's a very personal decision and I was upset to see someone thought I was condemning it in anyway. When I speak of God in this fic, I was never saying believing in God was a bad thing. I was merely using the idea of God loving people, despite differences, equally and wholeheartedly. I tried to be sensative and considerate about it, and I had thought I'd made it clear that the slurs at the beginning of the story are just some of the rediculous things some less then loving and accepting people have said. I tried to counter the slurs in regards to relgion with John's dialogue when he says that "all that talk of homosexuality being a 'crime against God' is rubbish. God's said to love everyone, not just those who are straight. I'll never understand where this notion of him being so selective in giving his love came from." Personally, I don't know where this idea of 'right' and 'wrong' love came from, and that's what I was attempting to express.

I'm terribly sorry if I've accidentally offended anyone else with this story, I did try to be sensitive about it.

Silversmile.

Disclaimer: character's are not mine.

* * *

**Coming out but pushed back in**

"As if the Freak wasn't weird enough already, but now we find out he's a fairy too!"

"The fucking fag should be put down."

"There's no room in polite society for such depravity."

"What God fearing person would dabble in such disgusting acts?"

"It's an illness, I tell you. He's lost his way with Jesus."

When it had come out, Sherlock hadn't thought anything of it. After all, weren't they living in the 21st century now? This accepting and open social community where there were places that specifically catered to his choice in 'recreational activity'.

Honestly, if he had known this was going to be the backlash he would have stayed silent on the matter.

They had been working on a case that had been almost bad enough to turn his stomach. It was a gay bashing case. Even the words left a nasty taste in his mouth. After the second victim, Sherlock had been able to inform the police what the connection with the victims was – a small gay club in the south of London. Apparently the killer believed the only way to 'get rid of the gays' was to kill them off one by one.

Sherlock had tried his best, but he suspected some key members of the police force were dragging their feet once the reasons for the crime had been made public. In the end, the killer had gotten another three innocent people; killing five people whose only crimes were being themselves.

Unable to control the fury inside of him at the pathetic work of the police and the resulting deaths, Sherlock had yelled furiously before almost half the police force and a good number of civilians as the killer was being loaded into the police car. He'd asked them all what they'd do if he had ended up as one of those killed. Though not explicitly stating he was gay, everyone else had seemed to catch onto that – why they couldn't be this attuned to the evidence when they were out to catch a killer was beyond Sherlock.

Since then, Sherlock had been on the receiving end of jibes and disgusted looks. He tried to ignore it, after all, logically words couldn't physically hurt him and looking at him like that really shouldn't affect him. But he was getting tried of it. There was only so much one person could take, even if they were a sociopath.

"Fucking cock-sucker." A voice hissed at him in the hallways of the police department.

Sherlock felt something inside him break just a little bit more as he drew in a shaking breath, mentally telling himself to ignore it, that he was better then them anyway so what they said shouldn't affect him.

He went to continue walking when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell did you just say, Peterson?" Every pair of eyes in the vicinity snapped over to see Doctor John Watson striding down the corridor towards where the now identified policeman and Sherlock where standing stock still in surprise.

"Nothing that isn't true." The man sneered, an ugly look on his face.

"I don't know about you, but I don't believe that's something a police officer should be saying – or even thinking." John came to a stop a few feet away from the officer.

"Well good thing you're not me then."

"Yes, good thing that." John said, looking at the officer as if he wasn't worth the dirt upon his shoes.

The man made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat before turning to leave, only for John to suddenly move forward and grab hold of his shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"I think you're forgetting something, Peterson." John said, voice suddenly low and slightly dangerous sounding.

"What? Just because the chief likes you doesn't mean I have to bow down before you and kiss the ground you walk upon." He snarled.

"Oh and I wouldn't want you to, trust me. I believe an apology from you, however, is in order."

"What?" Peterson exclaimed, an honestly surprised look on his face.

"Being a prejudice twat is no excuse for calling someone cruel names, Peterson." John said, voice clear so that everyone around them could hear.

"You think I'm going to apologise to the Freak? I just stated a true fact, is all." He spluttered, a look of outrage on his face.

A dark look passed over John's face and suddenly Peterson was gasping for breath, doubled over in pain where John had punched him in the gut.

"His name is Sherlock Holmes and he's the best dam detective Scotland Yard has. He deserves nothing but your respect. So what he likes guys? What business is that of yours? You don't see him calling you names and trying to belittle you just because you have a girlfriend, do you?" John's voice was calm, but the underlying threat was becoming clear.

"You keep your prejudice thoughts to yourself and leave him alone. I don't give a shit who you think you are, no one has the right to say crap like that about anyone for any reason."

John moved over to Sherlock's side and gently took his elbow before turning him and beginning to lead him away from the still gasping moron behind them.

"Oh, I-I get it. Yo-You're fucking him! Standing up for your little boyfriend." Peterson managed to get out, a hand resting on the corner of a desk as the other was still wrapped protectively around his middle.

John paused for a moment.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're not going out. However, anyone lucky enough to get Sherlock as a boyfriend will be a lucky man. You're just too stupid to see that."

Then he continued down the hall with a speechless Sherlock.

The duo didn't stop until they'd left everyone else far behind and entered the empty kitchen. Sherlock was left standing before the table as John moved around making them tea, humming some inane tune under his breath as if nothing had just happened.

"Um," Sherlock finally managed to get his voice working, though it came out high pitched causing him to clear his throat roughly.

"Thanks, you know." He finally said as John finished making the tea and turned to the plastic white table. Setting two cups of tea on the table, John sat down and Sherlock – for lack of anything else to do – followed suit.

"No problem. If people were educated in acceptance of difference instead of fear we wouldn't have these problems anyway. Honestly, 'a crime against God', what a load of crap." John snorted to show his distain for the officer's down the hall as he took a sip of his tea.

"So, you're ok with it then?" Sherlock asked awkwardly, proof that he was still human showing itself. "Me being, well, gay?" He almost whispered the last word, as if saying it any louder would get him in trouble.

John looked at him seriously and set down his cup, leaning forward slightly so that he was looking directly into Sherlock's eyes, absolute honesty in his eyes.

"Sherlock, on our first night we had this discussion. So you're gay, who cares? It doesn't matter if you like guys or girls or both, you're still Sherlock Holmes – consulting detective for the police, keeper of random body parts in our kitchen at home, and the most observant person I've ever met. Don't let a bunch of blind idiots tell you otherwise."

Leaning back slightly he scoffed.

"Besides, all that talk of homosexuality being a 'crime against God' is rubbish. God's said to love everyone, not just those who are straight. I'll never understand where this notion of him being so selective in giving his love came from." John shook his head and took another sip of his tea.

"Anyway, if I had a problem with you being gay, I'd be a complete hypocrite."

Sherlock stopped mid-nod at the words and his eyes widened slightly as the implications of what John had just said sunk it.

"But, what about-"

"Bisexual." John cut him off, a small smile quirking the corner of his lips.

"Oh." Sherlock said, not really sure what to do with this new found piece of information. More importantly, how did he miss that?

"Anyway, come on, we did come here for a reason." John drank the last of his tea and Sherlock hurried to do so as well.

"Sherlock, try not to let it get to you too much." John said just before they were about to leave the kitchen.

"You'll find you're a lot happier when you look to love the world around you rather than looking at it to find fault." He smiled and clapped the taller man on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Sherlock nodded as he followed him out. His eyes slowly slid down John's back and rested on his bum.

_'Bisexual, hey?'_ A smile lifted the corner of his lips as a warm feeling filled him.

It didn't matter what they all said, he had something more powerful in his corner than their hurtful words and looks. He had Doctor John Watson, protector, friend and hopefully soon to be more.

Fin.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
